His Little Whispers
by KenderickBlazey
Summary: Nobody knows why Blackfrost was put in the dark forest, just the fact that he was there. However, when he finds a way back to the real world, he decides to get revenge on the ones who sent him to his cat filled hell. Will he get it? Or will love step in?


Chapter One:

**In the dark of the night **

"_Although we have no obligation to stay alive, on broken backs we cry for mercy. We will survive!" __**Rise against, Behind closed doors.**_

The scarlet moon turned shadows into pools of blood, and even changed the dark trees into a bright copper colour. It never changed.

It often turned the residents of the Dark Forest mad.

That did make sense. If one was placed into the Dark Forest, there was no return. You would never die, and even if you got scarred, your decomposing body would just flake off. It wasn't uncommon to see cats which had been reduced into large skeletons and scattered pieces of flesh parading around the gloomy hell-hole.

Another thing was that the Dark Forest never ended. It seemed like the further and deeper you went into, the more you would get lost. And the last thing anyone wanted was to be lost in the very depths of the forest. That was where the most demonic of all cats grouped together and made their own 'clan'. A group of bloodthirsty cannibals, who let themselves scavenge on the remains of other cats. They were probably the maddest of them all.

However, nobody could blame anyone for being mad. Because, when you're in the Dark Forest you really have nothing to lose. You suddenly become scum, the very filth of all existence. Starclan robs you of your purity, and there's nothing you can do to get it back.

Yet, it is very easy to avoid getting yourself into the dark forest. Every clan cat knew that. "Follow the warrior code." That's what all mothers told their kits to stop them from misbehaving "And you won't go into the dark forest."

Nobody in the 'real' world knew the maddening horrors of the cat hell. The felines which remained alive could only imagine. And that was the problem, because nobody knew how bad it was until they got there, except for the medicine cats. They were the 'purest' of the mortal warriors, and could speak with StarClan in their dreams as well as see and sense creature not of their world.

Some cats, though, actually didn't deserve to be sentenced to this. Well, at least that's what they thought. They believed that if they stayed low and 'good' in the forest, StarClan would accept them back. Obviously not the case, but it was nice to have hope.

It was so deathly quiet; it was easy to sense someone coming. There were hardly any sounds apart from the occasional yowl, hiss or rustle. Most cats quickly accepted this, and no longer saw any points in sneaking around. Nevertheless, there was always the odd one out.

A lone she-cat stood in the middle of a clearing, licking her paws. Her muddy-brown coat no longer shone like it had when she was alive, but her amber eyes still held her spirit in them. When she halted, it was almost as if the world had stopped. The eerie silence no longer bothered her, but a familiar scent of rotting meat sent a pang of concern.

She was not alone.

As quick as a flash, a dark shape jumped out from behind the red bushes, landed on the female cat and pinned her down. A yowl erupted from her lungs as she was pressed down against her will; however, she stopped squirming as she recognised who had brought her down. "Dammit, Blackfrost! I thought it was someone from freaking DeathClan coming to freaking eat me! Don't do that!"

The ebony tom lightly jumped off of her, his baritone voice giving out a rather throaty laugh "You know me, Mudpelt! I'm trying to separate myself from the likes of everyone here, even if you've given up being a warrior, at least let me stay one."

"I can't believe that you're still trying to keep yourself in shape! Give it up already, you're no longer in a clan, and you don't even have to keep yourself to your code." Mudpelt hissed, tapping the male on his head with her paw "Everyone thinks you're crazy."

"Mud, in a place where everyone else is pretty wacko, I believe I have the right to be insane too."

Mudpelt flicked her tail as she got up. "It doesn't bring anything good towards my reputation."

The tom's dark blue eyes glinted playfully "You have a reputation?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. And unlike you, I have more than one friend to share the rest of my miserable afterlife with!"

The male followed her "Really? Who?"

"I met a very fine tom by the name of Salmontail," She tried to sound bored, however, the tone of joy ruined the hiding of her excitement "He was new here, apparently got killed by a fox whilst he was hunting prey. Poor thing."

Blackfrost gave a small smile "Smitten already, Mud? I swear, you always seem to fall for the newest additions."

"Smitten? Hah! As if!" her long, matted coat was highlighted slightly by the redness of the moon. "I want to be nice. Just because everyone here did something bad in their previous life, doesn't condemn them to being a total monster. He's new here, and he seems pretty nice. If you want, I'll introduce you to him."

"What did he do to get here, then?"

The she-cat thought for a second "Actually, I don't recall him telling me. But I doubt it's anything too horrible, he's really sweet. He even tried to catch a crow for me."

The midnight tom pulled a disgusted face "Didn't he know they're full of maggots?"

"Unfortunately, I was a bit too late on telling him that. He's been looking for food for quite a bit, now. I've tried to tell him that the only source of decent meat is other cats, but he's determined to find something. He's gone to the short-cliffs to search for adders."

Sighing, Blackfrost grumbled "Darling, you know how I'm about trusting new cats. As nice as they may seem, you've got to remember that they must have done something pretty bad to get down here. Now, I'll tell you what. You seem to really like this guy, don't deny it. And I'll introduce myself if you find out what he did."

"Blackfrost, why be so difficult?" She whined "Don't you trust my judgement? You need company other than me. You're going crazy, pretending to be a warrior."

"I am a warrior!" He sniffed

"You may have been, but you disobeyed the code so badly, StarClan decided to punish you by stripping your status. Now, look at us. We've been friends for goodness knows for how long, and you still won't tell me what you did! If I behaved back then like you're behaving now, then you'd still be a damned loner living in the tall-grass!"

A flash of sorrow flashed in the tom's eyes "I'm sorry." He mumbled "You know why I can't tell you what I did. But can't you see this from my point of view? What if this Salmon-guy gets so hungry, he'll start to crave your flesh? Who'll be there to save you? I want to know that he's safe to trust before I give him my companionship."

Amber eyes locked electric blue. Mudpelt walked on "I swear, you do this every time. Every single time! I try to help you out, but _nooo, _he or she can't be trusted because he killed someone to get to a higher rank, or she attempted to poison another clan's food source to get more territory for her own! Face it, Blackfrost, you're a coward! A big, scared kittypet who thinks that he's a warrior. Well, guess what, you softie! I'm not friends with cowards!"

"Mudpelt! Wait!" Blackfrost screeched "Don't go into the tall-grass! It's dangerous!"

But she pretended not to hear as she embarked into the wilder area of the spindle. The tom looked around in desperation, not sure what to do. He stood there as he pleaded her to come back, however, Before getting fully engulfed in the tall, yellow reeds, the chocolate she cat turned around and sneered "Coward."

Blackfrost sighed, defeated. _Maybe she's right, _he thought, _I should probably give up with all this warrior business. What am I going to use it for? Defending myself against a cat, possibly. But I'll ruin my own body if I try to fight_

Shaking his head, he began to brush his tail in annoyance. _What's happened to me? What am I so afraid of? I've lost everything already. My honour, my life, the one I loved, and I guess... I've also lost my faith._

He turned his head back to where Mudpelt had disappeared to. _And I guess, that I've lost her now._

He closed his eyes, craving for a breeze to flow through his dark fur. He wasn't disappointed or surprised by the lack of it, as in the dark forest, the wind only came when a deadly, treacherous storm shook the underworld.

Oh, how he missed _her_. Her golden fur with it's strange intricate markings, her inquisitive green eyes, which one could lose themselves in. Her laugh, a noise which was pleasant to any feline's sensitive ears.

He could forgive her sharp tongue, which was capable of lashing out words so strong, sometimes they stung. He didn't mind her lack of brawn or her fighting skills, because he knew that with her sharp wit, she could seize any opponent. In his vision, she'd been perfect.

A memory filled his brain, so clear, it seemed that it had happened just yesterday.

"_Oh, thanks so much, Blackpaw! _ _I was getting ever so hungry." She smiled at him as he dropped the sparrow at her paws "You know how I couldn't hunt for catnip. Oh, this one looks so plump and juicy! How could I ever thank you?"_

"_It's no problem at all." The dark apprentice said nervously as his cheeks suddenly felt warm, a strange sensation he began to get every time he was with her "I was hunting with Batflight and I remembered of how much you liked sparrows."_

"_Mmm!" She smiled at him "it's delicious! Would you like a bit? "_

_His blue eyes widened in surprise "N...No. You can have it! I caught it for you."_

"_Oh please." Her eyes rolled." You're looking pretty skinny nowadays. If you don't eat, you won't turn into a big and strong warrior."_

"_Well, if you insist." He smiled_

"_Oh, I most definitely insist!" She laughed back at him._

_Both apprentices chuckled as they shared the kill. She had been right, it had been a mighty fine sparrow; and yet to this date, it had been the best one he'd ever eaten. _

He shook the memory away. It was too painful to think of Rosefeather. She was probably dead now, living her life in StarClan. As much as he tried not to think of the gorgeous she-cat, he just couldn't let her go.

_I suppose it's my downfall. _He sighed, _But how could it happen? We were perfect for each other. I was probably one of the more handsome warriors around her age, and we were such good friends..._

Suddenly a yowl erupted from the grass, Blackfrost jumped up.

"Mudpelt! Hold on!"

(TBC...)

**A/N: Ollo, guys!**

**I know, I know I really shouldn't be starting another fic whilst I'm writing my other one, but please, I've had this idea for a while now, and I really wanted to write it up.**

**So this is how it's going to work. All the clans from the original books are going to stay the same, but with completely different cats.**

**Blackfrost, Mudpelt and Salmontail are all in the Dark Forest (for now, anyway). There's no real sense of day and night, and since the cats are pretty much immortal unless something physically kills them, they don't know how long they've been there.**

**Rosefeather has been dead for a number of years, and is in StarClan at the moment.**

**What clan is Blackfrost from? You'll have to wait and see : )**

**I'll post the next chapter up after I do the one for 'Intelligent by Design' (my Megamind fanfic).**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I'd be happy to know your opinion on it so far ^-^**

**~Scooter.**


End file.
